


Wait...I WHAT!

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explanations, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Seeker Trines, Trine Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker's day seemed perfect, they had got free and the new carwash provides free service due to the grand opening before his day goes downhill when spotting Skywarp... </p><p>Everything becomes strange, first Skywarp acts all horrified and breaks out crying when he finally gets him on the ground, his Trine mates are hissing at him in a furrious manner which even scares him. If this was not enough already, his talk with Skyfire to get answers reveals that all this time he and his brother had been unintentionally courting the Trine and the message he gave to Warp  -with whom he partly bonded - was a rather disturbing and horrible one which would explain the reactions. Oh, and it should be menitoned that Megatron also called, demanding from Prime which of his Autobots messed up his Commanding Trine for they have not only locked themselves into their chamber, but also slag anyone -Megatron included- who attempts to enter and is not Soundwave. </p><p>Sunstreaker does really not know how he should solve this problem and attempt to corret the huge misunderstanding he had caused, preferably without being shoot or worse and what is this with Eject knowing how to get into the Decepticon base?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't praise the day before it ends

**Author's Note:**

> And again an idea I got while in a half-asleep phase... at least is it easy to find a map about the parts of a F-15

_The humans say that you should not praise the day before it ends, Sunstreaker could certainly agree with that after his day took from great a death dive into a nightmare of disturbance, guilt, anger and tears…and it did not seem to get batter anytime soon…_

Sunstreaker was driving around in probably the best mood he had been since long, Prowl had insisted that each Autobot who had no work at the Ark should get out and do whatever they want as long as they don’t end up in trouble. That was more than fine with everyone after Ratchet made a hand gesture beside the mech to signal that he was functioning just fine, he and Sides were the first ones to race out, but separated after a few kilometres. Ground for that was that his brother wanted to race around while he spotted an announcement that a new carwash had opened and on the first three days are all services free. This meant full wash, polishing, buffing and one could pick if they want waxing or chroming, but both could also go! 

Who was he to don’t grab _**THAT**_ opportunity?

So all clean and shining – those workers go his full approval as experts in their job - was he driving around on a rarely used street so that he does not get dirty, not that he would mind a new go in the carwash and he surely will use those three days to his full luxury. His day was going great…that is till he heard the roaring of engines. Activating his scanners was it easy to spot the F-15 fighter jet; he knew that those did not come in black-violet and silver finish so that could only mean one, a certain Decepticon. Contemplating if he should risk an attack or simply leave it out this time, but the temptation to attack and defeat the Seeker with his jet judo was proving to be too much. Mostly that he saw no trace of the other Trine members and int the past had this been the problem, he and his twin were only two while a Trine is made up from three members, but now it was a one-on-one. Transforming he waited for the right opportunity to go after the purple Seeker seeing how this was the one who could teleport, meaning he needed to distract him from focusing on getting away and he knew how to do that. 

In the right moment he went into the sky and landed on the back of the jet, servos gripping the right wing and right vertical stabilizer so that he was in a kneeling position.

“Hey Decepticreep.” he told the jet with a smirk as is skidded sharply to the side to shake him off. 

“ _Get off Autoderp!_ ” he heard Skywarp yell as he went into a looping to get the golden bot off of himself. 

“No chance, you are going down.” he told the con, not noticing that he had put on speed, not that Sunstreaker cared much, tightening his grip on the wing he pressed his digits into the metal till he heard an audible crack, followed by a pained yell. 

By the next side diving Sunstreaker slammed his pede into one of his horizontal stabilizers, breaking it which got him a new yell from the Seeker as well as brought him out of balance which gave him the chance to turn the mech to his back mid-air. In the new position he aimed for the nearest external fuel tank to hit also the armament before going with his free servo for the plating of the jet’s middle. Skywarp was with every click fighting harder to get him down and as he predicted due to the damages he could not concentrate on escaping, but he did not predict that the con would start spinning and for a few clicks he really slipped down, but not for long. Getting back on Skywarp’s back, digits firmly grasping at his cockpit, tearing somewhat at the seams, then with a well-aimed back kick he also managed to damage the left vertical stabilizer before the engines gave a suffering roar and Skywarp started to dangerously loose height, but he still fought on. 

It kind of surprised Sunstreaker how determined the Decepticon was fighting, but he did not pay too much attention to that, the feeling of triumph was much higher than his curiosity. 

“ _Starscream! TC, please come to my coordinates, help me! One of those twins got me, please hurry!_ ” he heard Skywarp literally plead into his com which made him wonder though why the other sounded close to hysterics, it was not as if he had never been shoot down and crashed to the ground and if he was already by it the ground come rather fast near so he readied himself for a jump, getting down a few meters before the jet crashed. 

As the smoke cleared Sunstreaker jumped down into the small crater which the now transformed Skywarp was slowly pulling himself to his knee joints, whimpering with every movement. Though then the strangeness started, when he felt red eyes on him he waited for the threats to come, but the only thing Skywarp did was stare at him with wide optics, his frame going rigid, wings quivering. Then he wrapped his arms around himself, coolant started streaming from his optics, - even more then the energon from his wounds -, which were starting to fill with horror. He could not explain it, but no matter how confused he was by the unusual behaviour something told him to move over to the mech, but the moment he did the first step Skywarp clammed up, his frame shaking uncontrollably and let out several whimpers, but these sounded more terrified then painful. Trying to ignore the reaction he did a second step, but no more then one as suddenly a missile hit the ground a few inches before him, he had only a few clicks to get out of the way. 

When the smoke cleared was he faced with the other members of the Commanding Trine, both holding Skywarp securely between them who had buried his face place into Starscream’s cockpit, crying and whimpering. Both Seekers were glaring at him with a look which made him want to run away as fast as possible, which was a first… he was scared of Starscream… 

“Don’t you dare getting near him…” he heard Starscream hiss while Thundercracker was making some odd clicking and chirping noises towards a still upset and terrified looking Skywarp. 

“I…” he wanted to retort, but the angry shriek coming from the two Trine members forced him to put his servos up to protect his audials from overcharging so he could not do anything as Thundercracker transformed with Skywarp on him while Starscream flew close by to make sure that his Wingmate does not get hurt anymore. 

“What was this all about?” Sunstreaker asked after a few clicks when he could not hear the roar of the jet engines anymore, also he did not know why he felt a strange pulling in his cassis, but guessed that it was the confusion.


	2. Explaining and meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well today after Chinese class we went up to pick up my mom from her job in the Home for the Elderly, in the car we kind of talked about her day and she fully agrees with my theory that; _"Genious and Insanity are only seperated by a thin line"_. She agreed with the examples like the woman with whom me and my dad talked she had been once a famous archeologist like her dead husband, but now she forgets almost everything in three minutes one tells her, she forgot that her husband died and that her son is since thirty years is not 18 anymore. They also have a number of professors also living in that home on the special ward section so she told me that she fully agrees when I told her that sentence. 
> 
> In any other way here is a new chapter for you all.

Sunstreaker did a second trip to the carwash, but the strange happenings of the day just did not wish to leave his processor alone so he did the only thing that come to his meta, he went to the laboratory to find Skyfire seeing how he had been a con and had spent enough time in close proximity of the Commanding Trine. If somebot then he surely can help him to make some sense about the strange way the trio had behaved today. Well, he did not even need to do much of a searching if one takes to account that the laboratory was still slightly smoking with Inferno taking care of the remaining burns while Perceptor and Skyfire were carrying Wheeljack who looked rather black and was literally holding one of his arms. 

Ratchet will be soon on a go again so it is healthier to stay away from the med bay. 

“Skyfire, may I talk with you in private?” Sunstreaker really did not appreciate the looks he was getting from his fellow Autobots, but a few clicks later the white shuttle nodded his helm and separated from the other two scientists. 

“What did you wish to talk with me about?” Skyfire asked after they made it to a smaller laboratory and sat down with the smaller bot in front of him. 

“Well…today while I was out I come upon Skywarp” Sunstreaker explained while Skyfire looked at him intently before leaning a bit further down. 

“You brought him down to the ground.” he inquired, he may not be a Seeker class, but he had been with Starscream for a long time – he still regretted never asking for a bonding, but now it was maybe for the best – and him being a Shuttle class he knew a number of things about Seekers and their traditions. He was still stunned that no one informed the twins about what their jet judo actually was or it could be that they know. 

“Yes, and this is what was the strange thing I mean he fought rather viciously to get me down and after on the ground he started crying and clamming all up” Skyfire slightly narrowed his optics “somehow I had the urge to go over to him and comfort him” this certainly comfirmed that the first half of the bond was established, but there was still the problem with the reaction. “After that your ex” Skyfire flinched at the reminder and hoped in his spark that Starscream had not found some other mech “and Thundercracker arrived, hissing and growling at me while nearly flatting Skywarp between them before they departed.” Sunstreaker finished while Skyfire bit at his lower lip plate before asking. 

“Sunstreaker, exactly how did you get him to the ground?” he asked, but the other failed to note the slight panic in his voice. 

“With jet judo of course.” Sunstreaker answered with a raised optic ridge. 

“In detail, what did you do during the jet judo.” he said. 

“Well, I kind of made a crack on his right wing” Skyfire flinched a flyers wings, mostly in the case of the Seekers were extremely sensitive and grow even more so during flight and well interface…no he will not go there, he has other problems now. “Then I kind of broke one of his horizontal stabilizers which kind of got me the chance to turn him on his back” he somehow failed to hear that small noise and prayer to Primus the Shuttle started muttering “where I damaged the nearest external fuel tank and armament before doing some damage to the plating on the middle of his alt-mode” and now he missed the swear “after that I teared somewhat at the seams behind his cockpit and got the other stabilizer also out before we crashed, well I jumped down in the last minute and he crashed.” Sunstreaker finished, he wanted to ask the other if this was enough, but then he noticed that Skyfire had his servo cowering his optics, lip plates twisted in a grimace. 

“Sunstreaker” the slow way he heard his name being said reminded him on all the times he ended up being scolded. 

“Yes?” he asked carefully and also that strange tugging was back again. 

“Do you know what your jet judo is?” Skyfire inquired, optics still cowered, he first wants to hear the answer or he fears that he would hurt the Autobot the astrosecond he sets optics on him, no wonder Starscream and Thundercracker had been ready for murder and if not for their programming priority to take care about their Trine member they would have exactly done that. 

“Huh?” Sunstreaker really did not understand this question, but tried to answer. “It is a way for me and Sides to fight the Seekers.” Skyfire vented a deep sigh, his frame relaxing a small bit before finally looking at the golden bot. 

“You are wrong, I don’t know how you had come upon it, but jet judo is not a fighting style, what you were doing till now, even if in the crudest way I have ever seen it performed” Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge in confusion “was nothing more than the Seeker courting ritual.”

One could hear a screw drop in the silence before Sunstreaker finally progressed the information and jumped up from his seat, optics wide in mortification. 

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE WERE ALL THIS TIME COURTING THEM!!!” he yelled in horror, no wonder they let those strange comments drop and… he suddenly had a sinking feeling in his tank. “Getting them to the ground is the way how it ends successfully…” he said carefully. 

“The first half, the fact that you wanted to comfort him proves that half the bond is already there.” this was not what Sunstreaker wanted to hear, bonding with Skywarp and this was all before Skyfire spoke up again, his voice having a strange ring to it. “Also during the ritual the one who wished to establish the bond can show with his actions as they try to get their chosen mate to the ground what type of partners they will be.” the sinking feeling grew worse and he dreaded the fact that he had fuelled this morning. “What you did… it told Skywarp that you would cause him pain, a Seeker’s wings are extremely sensitive during flight” yes, he kind of guessed from the screaming whichs memory was now making him feel as if somebot would have pierced his spark “you will not allow him to fly which is a punishment even Megatron would not assign to a Seeker, because for them is flying just as important as energon” a new flinch at the thought of coming over crueller then the Buckethead. “Though I think for Skywarp it was the worst when you turned him to his back” he really feared hearing this, but he could not get out of it. “The message you sent was to him that you would keep abusing and depriving him of things he needs, he would not be able to defend himself and if you have a sparkling it would have the same fate as him.” Skyfire finished to the mortified Autobot. 

“I…I wo…would NEVER!” Sunstreaker was horrified and felt close to purging his tank, he did not know that jet judo was actually a courting ritual, he would have sooner let his finish be scratched then do it if he would have known. Also he just found out that he had bonded without his knowledge, well partially bonded, to a member of the enemy faction whom he gave the message that he would be a slagging glitch who would sink so low asto abuse his mate and sparkling…sparkling! “Erm…Skyfire….uh, this ritual does not get one sparked does it?” he asked with dread, if the answer is positive he would offline himself in shame for having behaved like that, and even if not no wonder the other two Trine members were ready to slag him, he would have deserved the punishment. It did also not help that he suddenly remembered how horrified Skywarp had looked at him, pain blossomed in his spark and something in him wanted to pull at the bond, trying to find out how the other was, but he could not get through. 

“No” this only relaxed him a small bit “ though Seekers have a deeply rooted in programming in their processors which makes them really attached to sparklings and a bonded Seeker will be instinctively attempting to have them with their bonded.” great…his day just could not get any worse from here. 

“ _Sunstreaker, Skyfire report immediately to the main room_ ” they heard Optimus’s voice come from the coms, he sounded both agitated and…confused? 

“We better go and see what is wrong.” Skyfire suggested, but as they made their way to the door he turned one more time to the golden Lamborghini. “Sunstreaker, would you ever do those acts against…” he did not need to finish as the other looked at him in horror. 

“Primus, no! Hurting your own bonded and sparkling is the lowest one can go and I’m not one of those glitches.” he said when a large servo was placed on his shoulder. 

“Then there may be a way to explain the misunderstandings.” he reassured the other, if they manage to clear up that he did not know what he was doing then Skywarp may feel better. The bonding might be actually a positive step towards peace, but he kind of realized that there might be a number of problems when they entered the main room where everyone else was, while on the screen a furious Megatron stood. Well more like sat while Hook was trying to weld his arm back on. 

“ _So, now that all of your Autobots are accounted for Optimus, I have a small question for them_ ” Megatron started in a chatty tone before his faceplate grew dark “ _WHICH OF THEM MESSED UP MY COMANDING TRINE THAT THEY HOLLED THEMSELVES UP IN THEIR QUARTERS AND SLAG UP ALL WHO TRY ENTERING!!!???_ ” Megatron demanded, his yell followed by several groaned agreements which made everyone finally notice the several Decepticons with variours injuries. 

“You mean to say that Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker did all of this?” Spike asked in shock, some of those wounds looked rather serious.

“ _How do you think I lost my arm human?_ ” Megatron asked while everyone stared with wide optics or eyes at the screen, the arm looked as if it was literally teared of! 

“Am I happy they never went for any of us in that manner.” Bee said in a slightly panicked voice as he stepped behind Optimus.

“ _Lord Megatron, if you remember they allow Soundwave to enter._ ” Hook added in while looking behind himself to one of his fellow Constructicons who was trying to re-vire a servo. “ _Though that may be due to his class_ ” Sunstreaker had the unwelcome feeling as if the appointed Decepticon medic would be looking at him while Blaster looked thoughtful, wondering what his class had to do with the fact that the other tape-deck does not get taken apart. 

“ _Soundwave also does not tell what is wrong so give me the one responsible in four orbital cycles, - for that is how long it will take for my arm to get fully fixed – so that I can personally crush his spark._ ” Megatron growled and the screen went blank, leaving back several confused Autobots and humans while Sunstreaker felt close to a system crash. 

“What was that all about?” Sideswipe asked in confusion when his twin spoke up, gaining everyones attention. 

“Uh guys… I think there is something we need to talk about…” yes his day was just getting better and better.


	3. Bonds

The sound of melodious chirping sounds filled the spacious quarters mixed with a much fainter chirping and sobs. Both Starscream and Thundercracker were determined to protect their Trine mate as good as it was possible from anyone who as much as looks threatening at him. They were still feeling horrible that they had allowed the other to go flying outside without them and that now he was partly bonded to cruel mate.

Though not for long when they find him. 

When the door to their quarters opened TC tightened his hold on Warp, wings raised in a threatening manner while Starscream slipped from the berth and made it to the door, ready to attack anyone who entered, but his posture relaxed when he saw that it was Soundwave who entered with a tray of energon and a repair box. The Communications Officer was the only one Starscream deemed allowed to get near their Trine. It may be that he and the other did not often see optic to optic, but Soundwave had allowed Warp around his cassettes, letting him train how to take care of a sparkling and also let him and Thundercracker be around them when their programming acted up, helping them out this way. He had been also the one to give them the exact coordinates where to find Warp and had waited for them with a medical kit in their quarters so that they could immediately start working to try repairing the damage done to the Seeker, mostly the wing. Starscream hated to admit it, but he was glad that the other no matter how often standing between him and his plans to owerthrow Megatron was still being such a great help to his Trine. 

Thundercracker watched his Trine leader accept the tray and box with steady optics. He could tell that Starscream had relaxed his stance, he was still ready to attack any threat, but he looked much more relaxed than a few clicks ago. He also noted that his wings had gradually lowered before being pushed up again, but this was not to appear more threatening, but as a gesture to show delight for the others presence. Thundercracker wanted to huff, this was not the time to flirt, unintentionally or not, he was about to let out a clicking sound to indicate his displeasure, but he felt a brush on his arm. Looking down he saw a feint, but still there smile no matter how small it was on Skywarp's derma as he looked at the duo which stopped him from doing so. Fine, he would tolerate anything as long as it helped calming Warp down, mostly after his panic attack a few breems ago when that fragging Autobot tried to contact him though their bond. He almost failed to notice Starscream’s return to the berth, only when he felt him resting his helm on the blue Seeker’s shoulder, arms around Skywarp as he clicked to him, their closeness strengthening their Trine bond and sending feelings of reassurance, adoration and safety through all three of them. 

Soundwave held his distance, then even if the Trine was tolerating him he was not going to risk ending up hurt, currently was he the only officer not ready to make scrap metal out of anyone who gets near him, stuck in the medical bay repairing bots… or getting repaired himself and he would keep to that.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A deep silence regained after the explaining by the Autobots as they all tried to progress wheat they had just heard before slowly getting out of their system freezing. Well, that is most of them, Sideswipe was still lying on the ground after he was cleared up that they had till today essentially courted the Commanding Trine which doubled that by their last fight Sides said “frag you” to Thundercracker as the Seeker nearly flatted him at a mountain side. He realized that in that content how horribly it come out and his CPU decided that it had too much and everything went black. Optimus was shaking his head regards how he did not notice or even if not knowing why he did not forbade those dangerous stunts to the twins, he would not give one of his men to Megatron for killing, but there was also the problem what Sunstreaker caused without his knowledge and no matter if Skywarp was a Decepticon no one should live in that fear and he knew that Ratchet was having the same conflicting emotions if his currently muttered language was of any indication. The others meanwhile were showing various stages of surprise, shock and worry.

“So what do we do now? We can’t give Sunstreaker over to Megatron.” Spike spoke up after managing to snap himself out of his shock. 

“I fear if we don’t manage to explain the situation to Skywarp that Sunstreaker did not know what jet judo actually is and that he did not mean to cause him such harm during their bond will Megatron not get to lay even one digit at him.” Skyfire spoke up which made everyone snap their helms and heads in his direction. 

“What do you mean?” Warpath inquired, he always found this whole jet judo thing to be a waste of time during a fight and now he knew that he was right that it should have been forgotten.

“The Trine bond, it is not unheard of that a Trine member has a bonded who is not a member of his or her Trine, but in that case if the indicating mate gives the message that they will be abusive to their bonded and their young…” Skyfire looked here uncomfortable “the other Trine members after ensuring that the partly bonded party is safe seek out the indicator and kill them…” he finished and Sunstreaker let out a panicked sound, the others went also rigid for they saw how those two had taken several of their fellow Decepticons apart, Megatron included for just entering their quarters!

“And the fact that they allow Soundwave inside means that they trust him and it could be that they would leave Skywarp with him.” Carly spoke up carefully. 

“Though why only Soundwave?” Chip asked thoughtfully. 

“As Hook said it is his class as a tape-deck type.” Skyfire spoke up which made Blaster look more intently at him because he had really no clue why that was. “You know that tape-deck can create cassettes” everyone nodded “they are their work and they guard them in a way you could say that they share a bond like carrier and sparkling” Blaster nodded to this as a confirmation that it was true regards the bond. “Seekers have a core programming which makes them attached to sparklings and on certain times they need to be around sparklings to keep their CPU clear… mostly if Megatron does not want his troops filled with sparklings.” no one could imagine that scene, it was just too creepy. 

“I see so Soundwave allows them around the cassettes and that keeps their programming calm.” Ratchet stated, he had by passing heard that tape-deck types allowed other Transformers to learn taking care of a sparkling though allowing them to practice on their cassettes, with them not moving from them in case they are needed. 

“Yes, Skywarp and Rumble are rather attached to each other due to this and this is why the Trine allows Soundwave close to them, they don’t see him as a threat like the others.” Skyfire said before addressing the problem. “In any other way as pointed out we need to clear up the misunderstanding so that Sunstreaker will not end up offlined and the bond can progress normally.” he finished.

“Wait, what!?” come several yells, the loudest Sunstreaker.

“Unfortunately for you it is either be killed by Thundercracker and Starscream for being an unfitting mate or explain and the bond stays, if you would have failed to get Skywarp to the ground we would not have only these two solutions, but we don’t have any other.” the Shuttle informed the gapping Autobot who gripped his helm with his servos, he was fragged in both ways. 

“Ugh…on one side you should take responsibility for your actions, but on the other you are responsible for a Decepticon” Prowl growled before Jazz cowered his lip plates with his servo, if needed he would borrow one of Ratchet’s wrenches he always has with him and knock the other out. 

“This is really not an easy situation.” Sparkplug spoke up, he was still slightly surprised that there was something like marriage between Cybertronians, but he should not be surprised with all the things he had already see. 

“True, you should have researched jet judo more.” Chip spoke up before he turned to Skyfire. “Skyfire just a question, it had been since jets were built or even plains for that matter that birds were taken as a type of model for the forms. What I want to ask is do Seekers have also any type of relation to that?” he asked the Shuttle who nodded. 

“Certainly, I have found during my studies several bird types which to a certain degree can easily imitate the Seeker speech - only used if together without any outsiders or sparklings - which consists from a mix of clicking, chirping and thrill like sounds, I mostly found the songs of the red-winged and yellow-headed blackbirds, gray catbirds and black-capped chickadees to be the most similar, the last one mostly if they go into defence.” Skyfire agreed with the young human. 

“There also several birds who do bond during flight.” Carly added in while the Transformers decided that they will have trouble looking at birds and Seekers the same way in the future. 

“Though we still have the problem here that Megatron wants Sunstreaker in four days to kill him, if we want to stop that we need to explain to Skywarp that everything was a misunderstanding, if it goes wrong he will be killed sooner, if not he needs to be with Skywarp.” Hound said while Raoul looked up at Tracks.

“And here I thought only humans have huge relationship troubles.” he told the blue bot who nodded his helm. 

“There is no other way, first let us solve that what we can and think about the whole bonding later, we first need to figure out how to get inside the Decepticon ship without being noticed.” Optimus said, he would have liked to scold Sunstreaker, but he knew that the other did not know what he was doing had more meaning to it and also he has to deal with the relationship. The poor mech did already get a lesson he will never forget. 

“I…I think I can help…” this made everyone stare at Eject who was playing nervously with his digits, no one had noticed when he had come out. 

“How?” Blaster inquired, not liking how the cassette was avoiding his optics. 

“Uhuh….this will be the home goal of the history and will jump right through the yellow card and right onto red, but well uh…it well…it might be that Rumble showed me…” Eject finally brought out, he really did not like feeling the intense way his creator was staring at him. 

“Rumble? Why would he show you how to get undetected on their ship?” Blaster fonally brought out, not liking it in the least when he noted the blush on Eject’s face plate. 

“Uuuhhh…that I can visit him in secret…we are kind of…dating…” he finally brought out to the gapping group. 

“You…WHAT!!!” Blaster broke out, his optics almost blazing with electrical fire before he forced himself to keep calm. “Does Soundwave know?” he asked with a forced smile which made a number of mechs take a step back. 

“No, Rumble said that even his siblings don’t know.” Eject answered they wanted to wait how their game plays out before allowing other members in on their game strategy while Blaster felt at least slightly relieved that he was not the only creator left out of this. 

“Then I will be going with the group to this quest and have a chat with Soundwave, but before that the two of us will have a little ‘ _talk_ ’.” Blaster said as he picked up his struggling and pleading cassette as the two left the room.

“I don’t think I would ever want to listen to the Transformers version of the _TALK_.” Raoul whispered fearfully to the other two human boys with him. 

“Don’t think that it is a joy trip for ous parents to talk about that with you kids.” Sparkplug mumbled to himself as he caught the whispering, he still dreaded the fact that now with Spike in a serious relationship he will have to do just that with his son. 

“Well… after they get back will Skyfire, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Blaster follow Eject, we others will stay here.” Optimus informed the others, he needed time to figure out how to proceed things after the group returns. 

“Yes Optimus.” come several replies and one muffled before that mech was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I should mention that for this chapter I spent at least half and hour listening to bird songs on youtube...


	4. The mission starts

The trip to the seaside, close to where the Decepticon ship had sunk was spent mostly in silence. Sideswipe was still in a bout of residual shock after the big revelation, it did not help that if they make it his brother will be bonded to a Seeker, Sunstreaker was also thinking about that while cursing himself that he just could not dismiss attacking Skywarp and the strange sense of panic nagging at his systems due to the other blocking his side of the bond. He hated the fact that it bothered him to be closed out. Eject was still flustered from the **_incredibly_ ** embarrassing talk with his creator who was now holding him possessively in his arms, the poor cassette could also not forget that his siblings are now sitting in their room inside Ark, probably cursing him and planning revenge for landing them in such a mortifying situation for Blaster had called out each of his cassettes for their ‘ _chat_ ’. He thought that revealing his secret relationship would be the home goal of the history? He meant the whole universe!

Rumble was going to be upset with him…

Skyfire had probably been the only one feeling the least tense, but there was still a fluttering and knotting in his tank due to the fact that he will see Starscream again. He was not sure how he would react, but he hoped that he could draw the Trine leader’s attention towards himself while Sideswipe distracts Thundercracker so that he can explain to the three Seekers that Sunstreaker did not know what he was in truth doing.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Getting into the Decepticon warship was truly easy, they simply needed to walk into an old cave hidden by a huge number of bushes and a rock which was easy to push aside. Then they walked a long way first straight forward, then downward before standing in front of a deep cave pool. Diving down and following the shaft the group found themselves right in front of the sunken ship and one of the emergency exists. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Skyfire exchanged surprised glances about how this could be missed by each side while Blaster hugged his cassette closer, not caring about the struggling coming from Eject, he was too busy imagining horrifying things about what his sweet, innocent cassette could have been doing with that good for nothing bully…

Blaster was certainly feeling faint.

Entering the ship they started to make their way through the strangely deserted halls, it did not reassure Blaster’s nerves in the least when Eject told them about how Rumble drew him a map about the rarest used halls, - not that with nearly all of the army in the medical bay there would be many Cons running around - leading up to a number of hiding places and also about who is staying in which room abroad the ship. Skyfire also confirmed that the quarters of the Seekers were on the uppermost deck due to them needing to be able to stay in high places or have sight of the sky, this made Sunstreaker give a new round of flinches while his brother patted him awkwardly on the back plates.

“When do you think we get to them?” Sideswipe whispered after a number of breems.

“We are almost there.” Skyfire said as he offlined his optics.

The others looked at him in confusion when they suddenly noticed a sound coming from down the hallway they were currently in. After some kliks they realized that it were two tones and it were not even sounds, but singing…

“Are those…” Blaster asked carefully as Skyfire onlined his optics, a nostalgic smile on his lip plates.

“Yes, Starscream and Thundercracker are singing to calm Skywarp.” he said in a gentle tone, it had been long cycles ago when he heard Starscream sing, he had missed the sound.

“They really sound like birds…” was the only thing Sideswipe could say as he looked at his twin who nodded his helm carefully while trying to steel his nerves.

“When we enter let me go first and you stay behind me, only move when I tell you to.” Skyfire said as he started walking in the direction of the singing, the others nodded and hurried after the shuttle.


	5. Wondering and waiting

Optimus leaned back in his chair with a groan as he tried to figure out how to solve the new problem they were faced with. On one hand if the quest goes well will Sunstreaker need to complete his bond to Skywarp which would bring the additional problems of the two being in different fractions. The Prime vented a frustrated sigh, as he felt a processor ache coming up from the mare thought of calling Megatron and asking for a private meeting so that they could discuss the arrangements for their two soldiers. He hoped that with the other two members of the Commanding Trine showing their support as well as Soundwave Megatron would give in and be more agreeable…to a certain degree. He will also need to talk with his other men regards the situation and gather how they feel about this unplanned bonding, though for that he will probably call Elita and ask for both advice and some help. Another side of the problem was the also plausible chance that they can’t explain and Sunstreaker will be either offlined by Starscream and Thundercracker or in four cycles by Megatron. Ratchet as it seems was preparing for the worst and had since the first astroklik the small group was out of the gate rushed to the medical bay and was since then preparing his tools. In truth he was also steeling himself for the worst to come for the limited knowledge he had about the whole picture. He was not in clear about the full volume of the wounds Skywarp had sustained from Sunstreaker during their unintentional meeting and he again berated himself from not asking for an update so that he could at least slightly measure the reactions which would come when the two mechs meet again.

It was all frustrating and sadly both of the above mentioned options had a fifty-fifty chance to occur and it was out of his servos to do something, only after the brunt of the situation comes to pass.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Megatron let out an angry grunt as he laid back down on the medical berth while Hook and his fellow Constructicons bustled about to get everyone repaired. He would have liked to return to his own chambers, but Hook was adamant that he stays till the welding cools down and stuck fully or the arm will come off again. This made the warlord settle down and bite back his angry rebuttal immediately while their appointed medic nodded his helm and turned to weld Blitzwing’s wing and cannon back on while mumbling about how lucky they are that the Cannoeheads are at the moment on an assignment back on Cybertron. All of those who heard the muttering gave a silent thank to Primus for having to deal with only one glitched Trine, even Megatron himself was under those.

Since when the frag had Starscream become this efficient and dangerous!?

Biting back a growl looked Megatron over at his men, a great part of his army was laying all around in the overfilled medical bay with only the Constructicons being without wounds, but they were all needed to take care of the wounded. Wonderful his powerful Decepticon army was at the moment down to a huge number of wounded, and his still healthy troops were either giving medical aid or causing the need for a medic…Soundwave better write one of his usual detailed reports about what the frag was going on here when this madness ends!

Also if he was already be the thoughts regards the end of this, he hoped for Prime that he would deliver that slagger to him in four cycles who had caused all of this or Megatron himself will march into the Ark and demand it from him!

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Inside the Ark were meanwhile three cassettes sitting in their quarters, their emotions a mix of embarrassment, annoyance and disbelief regards what had happened breems ago.

“I can’t believe that Eject would do THAT!” Rewind broke out, he tried to find logic in his twin’s actions, he rewieved the data of the past cycles since this unbelievable situation occurred and he did not find anything!

“ _It certainly was not expected_.” Steeljaw said as he made a mental note that by the next fight if he is called out he will try to get Revage to sneak away with him, the two of them as the oldest would need to discuss the current situation. He knew how stubborn Eject could become regards things and he somehow knew that the same goes for Rumble also.

“ _I would like to know how that even happened._ ” Rammhorn spoke up which made his siblings turn towards him with wide optics.

“I…I don’t know, technically seen there were never any signs that they have an interest in each other, personally I even doubt if that bully Rumble is even serious.” Rewind stated though his older siblings noted his denial about the whole situation, but did not call their little brother out on it. They would need to have a better look on the twins after their creator had talked with Soundwave. “I just don’t get it!” Rewind yelled in frustration while falling back on the berth, he will have a ** _serious_** talk with his twin after he gets back and demand answers.


	6. A fine mess

The singing got gradually louder thought the soft tunes did little to cease the growing tension by the small group as they neared to the automatic door almost at the end of the hallway. Blaster had picked Eject up again and after a small convincing got the cassette to transform and be placed him back into his tape-deck for safety measures. Behind him was Sunstreaker clinging to his twin which only heightened Sideswipe’s nervousity then Sunny had the last time clung to him when they had still been sparklings and his brother got scarred by storms.

All too soon they found themselves in front of the door which slid open the moment it registered someone standing right in front of it, by the look of the open control panel it seemed that someone disabled the locking device, probably not the most intelligent idea. Everybot held their breath as the tick metal slid apart, revealing the large room behind it. The reaction was immediate, the bird like singing ceased and was replaced by a shrill sound which reminded Sunstreaker on the one he heard when wanted to approach Warp. This made the frontier swallow a large bout of oral fluids as his memory banks ‘kindly’ supplied him with the pictures about what he had done to the Seeker, the memory of all the spilled energon and tears nearly forced him to rush inside to make sure that the mech was alright which would be clearly suicide. It also scarred him that only with half a bond there he already felt such protectiveness towards the one whom he had seen before the incident as his enemy and cursed himself again for his foolhardiness as well as the fact that they never looked deeper into what jet judo actually is.

Bonding is not something you just do out of a spontaneous decision!

When you bond you are ready to accept anything from your partner, each little part of their past and secrets, trust in them! He knew virtually nothing about the dark Seeker beside the small things which he noted on the battlefield and the fact that the other due to his programming will be literally forced to have sparklings with him... Now that he thought about it, this was what scarred him the most, - his survival and staying of the bond had just as much chance to happen as his immediate offlining -, this partial bonding was already pushing him towards an almost complete stranger and the enemy, but his programming was worse! Sunstreaker was sure that neither Warp nor him wanted this – his determination to throw him off and his hysteric when the ground was nearing spoke clearly for that – due to his lack of knowledge he had forced them into this situation and they could be happy if they ever reach mutual tolerance for one another, but if they have a sparkling the little one would suffer the worst.

One mistake and everything spirals out of control…

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

No one in the spacious quarter expected the door to open so the moment it did snapped all optics over to the sliding metal before they gazed at the large, white form standing there, giving them a nervous smile. Both Starscream and Thundercracker immediately let out an enraged shriek while Skywarp pulled closer to his Trine mates, Soundwave meanwhile looked intently at the shuttle, somehow he doubted that the other was here alone.

“He…”, but Skyfire could not continue then in a matter of astroclicks he was - if you exclude the size difference -, face plate to face plate with a furious Starscream.

 “Skyfire, how dare you come here again!” luckily he switched back to neocybex, but it did not help with the shrillness of his tone and Skyfire needed most of his willpower to not flinch from the combination of sound and the furious way the Seeker was looking at him.

“I come here to explain a misunderstanding.” he did his best to keep his tone calm, but he felt his frame stiffen when he finally got a glimpse about Skywarp’s wounds, even if they got all treated he still could see the damage that had been done to him. He really needed to explain this or Sunstreaker will meet a cruel end.

“Explain what?” Starscream demanded when he noticed where the other was looking which made his red optics widen. “ _YOU WERE SENT BY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SLAGGER! WHAT ABOUT THE WOUNDS WARP SUFFERED WAS A MISSUNDERSANDING_!?” the SIC shrieked in outrage when Skyfire grabbed his arms to keep him in place, he needed to explain. 

“All of it.” Skyfire said when suddenly he felt someone pry his digits from the struggling Seeker’s arms before he was gazing into the crimson visor of the last mech he would have expected stepping between them.

“ ** _Skyfire should know his boundaries._** ” Soundwave said in his usual monotone while looking up at the traitor who was looking at him with a mix of disbelief and denial.

Starscream was stuck in a mix of emotions, seeing Skyfire here had reminded him about his past feelings which surfaced always at the worst of times and he needed to force them back. He could not get weak now that he had one of his Trine mates to protect from more harm, as the Trine Leader it was even more important that he puts personal feelings aside and is there for the one he had shared the outer field of his spark energy with! Then why had it felt so hard for him to try forcing words out from his vocalizer when Skyfire had touched him? He had still trouble to get even a sound out, but this time it was due to the strong chassis his back was pressed against, one arm around his waist while the deep, monotone voice spoke close to his right audial, making him shiver. Starscream was sure that after they had finished the offender off he would crawl into his berth and hide under the covers till his processor is finally able to find a solution for his conflicting feelings! He just could not deal with his residual feelings for Skyfire and his closeness, but he was also the one who betrayed him, who had joined the Autobots, he could have dealt with it if the other scientist would have become a neutral, but he went to the Bots! Starscream should by all means hate him and not think about what they once had and he foolishly thought that it would last! Then there was now the mech who was holding him securely in his arms, the two of them tended to clash often with Soundwave being loyal to Megatron while him…he really did not know what he wanted, at times he yearned for Megatron’s approval, while at other times his desire to become the leader himself outweighed anything other. Soundwave stood often between him and his goals, may it be disputing his plans to claim Megatron’s title or to gain the warlord’s approval, then no matter what the blue-white mech could do no mistake in their lord’s optics and no one could really match him in efficiency. It made Starscream often burn with jealousy, but there was also the fact that Soundwave always held the wellbeing of the Decepticon cause in front of him, he allowed the Seekers around his cassettes when their programming was acting up and at the same time took good care about his creations and could be really gentle if needed…also no matter if he likes to deny it, Soundwave was anything, but not having a certain appeal also for the optics.

“What do you mean by knowing my boundaries?” Skyfire asked a bit tensely, he did not like the way the TIC had Starscream pressed against him nor the fact that said mech was blushing and not even making a sound against the position he was in. “Soundwave, unhand Starscream now.” he told the tape-deck who as answer pulled the embarrassed Seeker only closer, the Shuttle wanted to make another comment when suddenly Blaster stepped inside the room and marched up to the TIC.

“Soundwave, the two of us need to talk while Skyfire explains.” Blaster said as he looked with a serious expression at the other of his class.

“ ** _Regards what?_** ” Soundwave asked while still holding Starscream close, he could feel his quickly pulsating spark under his servo.

“About the romantic relationship between two of our cassettes about which I only found out a few joors ago.” Blaster watched Soundwave tense and he was sure that the other mech was also having a number of horrifying thoughts about what one of his cassettes could have been doing. 

“Y…you should probably go with him…I can deal with this.” Starscream finally spoke up as he gently placed one of his servos on Soundwave’s who nodded and finally let the Seeker go who slightly lowered his wings at the feeling of loss which was noticed by his ex who on the other hand raised his own wings as a show of his displeasure even after the two tape-decks left. “What do you want to say?”

“Is there something between you two?” Skyfire said, he wanted to concentrate on the task, but there was also the fear that he could lose Starscream, lose him to someone from whom he could not win him back…

“That is not your business.” Starscream snapped when from the corner of his optics he noted something red attempting to sneak into the room from behind Skyfire, he immediately recogrinaised him as the twin of that fragger who hurt Warp and also courted them, his protocols activated and he lunged to attack and defend his Trine mate.

“Slag” Sideswipe said as he dodged the lunging Seeker, somehow he really started to see the problem now pretty clear. His twin had certainly done a number on Skywarp and Starscream was **_really_** scary like this! As he dodged a new attack he also come to fully realize in what danger his brother had brought himself due to their lack of knowledge about what they were truly doing whenever performing their jet judo. He vowed that if they should make it out online from here he would never again even get the idea of performing that stunt ever again!

“Starscream!” Skyfire called, suddenly realizing that he could deal with his private problem later, he had come here to explain the misunderstanding to the Commanding Trine and so save Sunstreaker from certain offlining. Though before he could go and help the red Autobot he suddenly found himself standing in front of Thundercracker who blocked his way, wings held high in the air.

“Leave him be and find another potential mate.” Thundercracker told the other mech, sure he tended to have disagreements with his Trine leader, there was no Trine – excluding that of his little brother – where there are no occasional disputes, but that did not mean that he did not care about his Trine mates. When Skyfire left and switched sides he had terribly hurt Starscream and the echo of that pain and feelings was still present and the other was making it only worse.

“Thundercracker this is between me and Starscream.” Skyfire said while looking into the blue Seeker’s red optics, from Starscream’s Trine had Thundercracker always been the one who was the closest to him in height so he did not need to look down that much.

“You remember that when a Trine is formed the members reveal their spark during the ritual flight and near them together enough that when their External and Internal Coronal Frequency charge their spark pulses would meet and create a bond between them. It may not be a full spark bond, but it allows us to transfer feelings between us and thus this is also _my_ business!” TC snapped, his annoyance growing. His programming was wanting to force him back to Warp, but he also wanted to help this Trine Leader defend their third member while another part of his programming wanted to also remove the one who had hurt his leader.

All of their processors were stuck in a mess about what to do and how to react!

Skywarp was watching everything from the berth, the covers over him in a childish attempt to hide himself. His wings and sides were still hurting and he was scarred which was unlike him, but the experience this light cycle…Warp offlined his as a shudder run through his frame, wings pressed down and quivering as he tried to force away the memories of his undesired courting. He had been an idiot to go flying alone, but he had felt restless and wanted to do a few rounds before getting back to their base. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him in a protective way and a servo gently stroke against his left wing, he relaxed into the hold, but after a few astroclics he tensed up when he realized that the gentle feelings sent his way were not coming through his Trine bond. Onlining his optics his whole system filled with terror as he gazed into blue optics.

Sunstreaker used the chaos going on in the room to sneak inside and make his way to Skywarp. His spark gave a painful lurch when he saw the reminder of the wounds he had caused and how scarred the mech looked, like a sparkling frightened by a storm. He did not know if it had been the partial bond or his guilt about doing such a harm even to someone who was his enemy, but he had managed to sneak over to the berth and hugged the mech. Surprisingly it did not feel wrong doing so, mostly after Warp leaned into the touch, but then he tensed up again and he knew the ground as he found himself looking into terror filled red optics. Quickly he covered the other’s intake and looked pleadingly at the other, Skyfire was busy with other things and it had been him who had caused this mess so it should be him who explains it.

“Skywarp, please listen to me.” the whispered to the struggling mech, hoping that the others would not notice him here or he would be a goner. “I…I’m terribly sorry what I had done to you even if you are my enemy, but I…neither Sides, me or even the members of our group knew that our jet judo was actually a courting ritual. Please, believe me if we would have known neither of us would have ever used it.” Skywarp ceased with his struggling and stared at his attacker sceptically before carefully tapping into their bond and Sunstreaker let him, allowing the Seeker to see that he was speaking the truth.

“How in Primus’s name could you have not known!?” Skywarp asked in disbelief when Sunstreaker deemed it safe to remove his servo, it was also lucky that the other had also lowered the volume of his voice and stopped shaking.

“We never looked deeper into it…” now hearing his own words felt Sunstreaker rather dumb and the look he was getting from the dark Seeker did not help in the least and he somehow knew that he would never be allowed to live this error in knowledge down.

“That I noticed and now we are in this mess.” Skywarp vented with a frustrated sigh, sure he did think about bonding someday, when the war is over and he had survived, but now was he stuck with the Autobot. Fine, he could let Screamer and TC offline him, but his protocols would not allow him, the mech had not known what he was doing and its full magnitude and while looking if he was telling the truth he also saw that he would never act cruel against his mate or sparkling.

This may have ceased his fears, but did not change the situation.

“I know…” Sunstreaker said in a defeated tone before he felt the crest of a helm pressing against his. “Skywarp?” he asked in confusion.

“We can’t get out of this we…we might as well try to find a way to function in this relationship…I…I can’t fight my programming a…and I don’t want to raise a sparkling in a bond where the creators don’t truly care about the other…” Skywarp admitted, it would be hard he knew, the two of them had always met on the battlefield and were determined to defeat one another. Not exactly the best fundament for a relationship or the best base to raise a sparkling in a healthy environment, Seeker sparklings needed that the foremost for they were more sensitive in the first cycles of their function towards the feelings they see displayed by their creators, relatives and family friends. They needed to learn getting along and hopefully manage to actually come to love each other for their sparkling’s shake, Warp was only hoping that he could restrain his creator protocols for so long. He also feared how Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons would react; he knew that the Seekers would understand as well as Soundwave and his cassettes, but the others…

“I agree, we can’t make a sparkling suffer for our mistakes…” Sunstreaker agreed when he suddenly heard the angry shrieks again, telling him that he was noticed, but before he could make an attempt to defend himself he suddenly felt arms wrap around him while from above him an angry clicking sound could be heard.

“Warp?” TC asked as he stared with their Trine leader unbelievingly at their third as he hugged his offender against his chassis.

“I…it is fine now…” Skywarp said carefully as he tightened his hold around Sunstreaker, the still open bond letting him feel the other’s confusion, the feeling was the same as the ones he received from his bond with the other two mechs now looking at them in disbelief.

“How can this be fine?” Starscream asked while ignoring Skyfire who was trying to catch his optics which only hurt the Shuttle even more.

“He…neither of them knew that they were courting us…” Skywarp explained at which both Seekers stared first unbelievingly at the Bot in their third’s arms before turning to an embarrassed looking Sideswipe.

“They did WHAT!?” the two finally broke out.

“This is the truth thought…this is kind of the whole misunderstanding, you see well…we kind of thought that your courting ritual was…uh…a fighting stile…” Sides explained carefully while the Seekers kept looking at him with weirded out expressions which did not help his embarrassment in any way, it only made it worse while also making him feel extremely stupid.

“Ugh…exactly how tick can one get?” TC finally brought out after a few kliks.

“Forget about that, better hope that the sparkling does not inherit this processor capability.” Starscream added in with a huff at which the twins dropped their helms, cheek plates burning from shame though by Sunstreaker was this also mixed with a bit of embarrassment as he felt a flicker of amusement coming from Skywarp. 


	7. Decissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final chapter, if I get say five people asking me to continue I will post up a story regards the follow ups.

The two tape-decks did not walk far away, with the both of them having also an obligation to aid their fraction members if the need for them should arise. The screaming could be heard rather well in the storage room they had walked into.

“ ** _What is your inquiry._** ” Soundwave stated when Blaster reluctantly called out Eject, but quickly snatched his cassette up, he could not predict how the other would react.

“It seems that Eject and Rumble had decided to… _date._ ” Eject repressed his desire to roll his optics, his creator was acting as if he would have told him that he was sparked! Really, the most they did was cuddling and kissing, Rumble could be surprisingly gentle in his own way, and if not having an audience.

“ ** _Rumble, attend to my position._** ” both Bots heard Soundwave speak through his com while from the other room they could hear Sideswipe cursing and Thundercracker arguing with Skyfire.

After what was probably only five breems the door to the storage slid open and a confused looking Rumble walked inside, first not even noticing that someone beside his creator had been in the room.

“Yo boss, do you know that Sreamer and TC are probably slagging someone up again?” Rumble asked, he had been in the middle of a video game with Frenzy while their other siblings lazed around in their room when he was called here. He was not sure why he was here and his confusion only grew when Soundwave suddenly snatched him up and pressed him against his deck in a possessive manner. “Uh…Boss? Carrier?” not far from them Blaster stiffened at the familiar term, he had not taken Soundwave for someone who would let his creations call him that title and by the way the hold lessened he guessed that this was not the first time the cassette had used that term.

“ ** _Rumble explain._** ” Soundwave said at which the purple cassette finally turned to the side, stiffening as he noticed their audience, mostly seeing that one of them was glaring at him while the other gave him a nervous wave with his servo. 

“Sorry…I…I needed to tell them so that we could explain…that Sunstreaker did not know what type of game he was actually playing.” Eject tried to explain, he really liked Rumble and he did not want him to think that he broke his trust without good reason. He was sure that he figured out at least one part of the Decepticon’s game strategy, they gave their trust only reluctantly and once broken it was almost impossible to gain it back. He hoped that he had not messed up.

“Boss?” Rumble ignored the two Autobots, he was not sure about how to react so he concentrated on the fact about the one who had hurt Warp.

“ ** _Affirmative, it is the truth._** ” Soundwave confirmed after a few kliks, indicating that he checked through his telepathy which made Rumble nod his helm, from the corner of his optics he noticed that Eject was attempting to get his attention, but he ignored him.

Blaster was stuck regards how to feel, he wanted to protect his cassette from harm and he did not want him doing Primus knows what with a Decepticon, but on the other was Sunstreaker now stuck with one and... it kind of hurt him how upset Eject looked when Rumble ignored him. He did not know what to do, he should be happy that the relationship would end between the two cassettes, but on the other he felt pained to see his creation like this, he hated feeling lost…yes he knew that deciding to make cassettes would bring much responsibilities and also hard decisions with it, but he did not know that some would be this hard.

“Soundwave” Blaster called to the other tape-deck who turned to him, but Rumble was still only looking at his creator. “Could we talk about this in private?” he inquired while placing a dejected Eject to the ground and gently pushed him towards the door.

“ ** _Acceptable._** ” Soundwave agreed before placing Rumble also on the ground who made his way without a word towards the door.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

 Eject flinched when the door closed behind them, he knew that he had messed up the game or Rumble would not ignore him like this. It made his spark hurt then no matter how the other behaved on the battlefield he was really a great mech and he had enjoyed dating him.

“Rumble…I…I’m…”

“Stop babbling if you are not able to form coherent sentences.” Rumble snapped which made Eject flinch from his tone, but a small part of him was also happy that he was finally looking at him.

“Sorry…” he told the other who let out an annoyed sound before grabbing Eject by the arm and dragging him down the hall till all the noises ceased and the Autobot cassette found himself pressed against the wall.

“You know I hate if others apologize without having a good reason for it.” Rumble snapped, he thought that Eject would at least somewhat get it that he was not one who thought much regards things, he acted on his impulses just like Frenzy, but when they decided to think about something it took some time and they fail to look at their surroundings while doing so.

“I know…it…it is just that I really liked the times we spent together and I…I don’t want to lose you because I broke your trust…” Eject managed to get out without sobbing, at the moment he felt really upset that he had messed up his relationship, but then he suddenly found himself in Rumble’s embrace.

“Seehss, I must have some type of a processor glitch for ever deciding to keep a mech like you around.” Rumble said as he tilted the other cassette’s helm up and kissed him to get his message across.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

The doors swished open as the two tape-decks entered to a surprisingly not fully destroyed room, spilled energon, grey frames or at least continued screaming. They had decided to give their creations a chance as long as their abode a number of certain rules, they were currently explaining the situation to Rumble’s siblings. 

“Seems as if you could explain.” Blaster said when he noted Sunstreaker sitting still functioning close to Skywarp while Sideswipe was having his servo bound by Thundercracker, Skyfire meanwhile was looking with displeasure at Soundwave as Starscream hurried over to him.

“Yeah, but we are still in for a number of problems” Sideswipe said as he tried to relax and not think about how his arm could be torn off any klik from the blue Seeker. “I’m sure that Prime is already trying to talk with the rest of the group about how they feel about this whole situation, but there is still the fact with the Cons, those present in the room excluded.”

“ ** _That will not be of a problem._** ” Soundwave spoke up as he looked to Starscream who started smirking.

“The Cannoeheads are due to return this orbital cycle and seeing how most of our troops are out of commission due to an unfortunate _‘incident’_ ” the Lambo Twins and Blaster shuddered by the way he had said what they had done to their fellow Cons “we will need additional help so I will be doing a quick call to Acidstorm and Sunstorm that we would like to request both the Rain Makers and the Apostles to come and help us out.” Starscream finished as he headed right away over to his computer console to call the two Trine leaders and inform Ramjet to wait for the latter group.

“Should you need help with getting my little brother to agree call me over.” Thundercracker said smirking while the Autobots had little doubt that with four Trines and his TIC petitioning it would Megatron have little room to protest against talking to Prime about arrangements, that was for certain... 


End file.
